


Diefenbaker's Ranch part9

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: Ray and Fraser grow stronger





	Diefenbaker's Ranch part9

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Diefenbaker's Ranch part9

## Diefenbaker's Ranch part9

  
by Vicki Tub  


Disclaimer: not mine but feel free to use just give them back like i do.

Author's Notes: For my friend

Story Notes: none

SequelTo: Diefenbaker's Ranch part 8

* * *

Chapter 9  
  
Ben woke alone in bed. So getting up and going out their bedroom door only to be stopped by Mr Kowalski. She put her finger to her lips and pointed.  
  
When Ben looked to where Mrs Kowalski had pointed. Ben could see Ray rolling on the floor playing with his Red Setter puppy.  
  
Ray did not no he was been watched. So he was laughing and having a great time.  
  
Rubbing the puppies head, "Ok, ok little one you need a name. What do you think"?  
  
The puppy barked.  
  
Ray laughed, "Ok that was a yes then. So you're a red setter so something. How about Aurora because your colourful and full of energy. So what do you think? You like it"?  
  
The puppy barked again and licked Ray's face.  
  
Rolling around again, "Ok, Aurora it is then. Come on lets make sleepy heads breakfast".  
  
Mrs Kowalski had come over early to do just that and had been in the bathroom when Ray got up. Mr Kowalski was still fast asleep in the other cabin.  
  
They were all now sitting around having breakfast. Mr Kowalski had joined them now.  
  
Ben was enjoying the tea that Mrs Kowalski had made for him. Ben gave her one of those million dollar smiles which filled Ray with pride.  
  
Ben turned to Mr Kowalski, "Mr Kowalski Ray tells me you're an excellent horse rider. Would you care to join me on a ride today? While Ray is giving Mrs Kowalski her lesson"?  
  
Ray was happy to his fathers face light up at the invitation.  
  
With a bright smile, "I'd love to Ben. But don't you have work"?  
  
Putting his hand up, "No I took the week off just like Ray. Just in case ye wanted to go anywhere or needed anything. So either I could take you or both of us could. That's why I had Joe come in this week".  
  
They all got ready to leave. Leaving Diefenbaker to puppy sit Aurora. Diefenbaker took to her right away curling up and going to sleep.   
  
As Ben and Mr Kowalski drove to the office to let them know where they were going. It was important in case something happen. Ray took his mother to the indoor training centre.  
  
While Ben was signing off the horses and collecting the hand held radios, which you carried for safety when going the trail. Mr Kowalski stood looking at the trophy cabinet.  
  
Mr Kowalski's eyes widened, "Ben am I seeing things or is that my Raymond's name on that trophy"?  
  
Coming over proud, "Yes sir. In fact Ray only won that just last week. He also won enough money so we can build the hydro pool for the horses".  
  
Ben took a breath, "You should have seen him sir. You'd be so proud".  
  
Gazing at the trophy, "I am proud. My Raymond was always so brave. After well you know what happened. I never thought I'd see the light in my boy's eyes again. But it's their and I know I have you to thank for that. I just don't know the right words to do it sorry"?  
  
Placing his hand Mr Kowalski's shoulder, "Thank you sir. You are here accepting me that's enough thanks in the world. Come on lets ride and I can tell you more of what Ray has been up to".  
  
Meanwhile in the indoor training centre Ray was going to teach his mother to ride.  
  
Standing in front a huge horse. Well it was huge to Mrs Kowalski. Looking to her son, "Stanley dear I don't know. He is huge. I might fall"?  
  
Putting his arm around her, "Mum you'll be fine. This is Flint. This is a little boy's horse mum. I promise he won't hurt you".  
  
Looking at her son, "A little boys horse really"?  
  
Smiling, "Yes mum really. And this little boy used to use a wheelchair".  
  
Putting her hand to her chest, "What happened? Why did you say used to? Did he die"?  
  
Calming his mother, "No, no mum. Liam can walk now. He is fine".  
  
Ray finally got his mother on the horse. Going really slowly. Mrs Kowalski face was beaming from ear to ear. You see that she was having a really great time.  
  
Getting more relaxed she could talk, "Stanley can you tell me how the little boy can walk now"?  
  
Ray didn't really want to. Because Ray didn't believe it was because of him. Even if they thought so. But Ray knew that look his mother was giving him. So Rat=y told her the whole story.  
  
Taking her off the horse her eyes were glistening with tears. "Oh Stanley I'm so proud of you. You must be so happy".  
  
Taking off her hat for her, "I am very happy for Liam mum. But I really didn't do anything".  
  
Throwing her son the look, "You did a lot my boy. And I am so very proud of you".  
  
Ben and Mr Kowalski were having a wonderful time on the trail. Ben had told him all about what Ray had done for Tara and Liam. And how proud he was of him.  
  
Mr Kowalski told Ben about how worried they had been about Ray. But that hey could relax now knowing he was been looked after.  
  
Something spooked Ben's horse knocking him off and knocking him out. The horse ran off but Mr Kowalski didn't worry about the horse. Because Ben had told him they were trained to go back to the stables if the rider came off. Mr Kowalski was just worried for Ben now.  
  
Jumping off his own horse and tying him to a tree. Mr Kowalski went to Ben's side.  
  
Being really careful, "Ben, Ben can you hear me".  
  
But Mr Kowalski got no reply. So felt for a pulse and felt a strong one. Mr Kowalski relived. He could clearly see that Ben's leg was clearly broken. Mr Kowalski got on the radio.  
  
Shaking, "This is Mr Kowalski we've had an accident. We are on trail two about half way. We need ambulance hurry".   
  
A voice came back over the radio, "Sir who is hurt"?  
  
Looking at Ben who was now coming around, "Ben, Ben was hurt. I think he had a broken leg. Get Ray please. You need to hurry".  
  
The voice came back, "Sir an ambulance is on the way. I'll go get Ray now".  
  
Mr Kowalski tried to keep Ben calm and still while waiting for help to arrive. Taking the blankets off the horse Mr Kowalski covered Ben. To keep him from going into shock.  
  
Tara ran up to Ray panting from running, "Ray, Ray it's Ben. He is hurt. They are on trail two. Your dad said to hurry".  
  
Ray's heart was pounding as he jumped on his horse and rode to trail two. Leaving Tara to look after his mother.  
  
Arriving to where Ben lay. His dad looked up, "Oh thank goodness Raymond. I'm not sure what happened. Something ran out and spooked Ben's horse. The next thing I knew Ben is lying there. I hope I did enough Raymond"?  
  
With a worried voice, "its ok dad not your fault. Thank you for looking after Ben. Don't worry about the horse he arrived back just as I left".  
  
Leaning over Ben, "Ben its Ray. You're going to be ok. Dad took great care of you".  
  
The rest of the day seemed to take forever. Ben was lucky it was a clean break so just needed a cast. He was allowed home as long as he had someone to look after him. And wake him every couple of hours.  
  
Ray teased, "Now Ben you're going to get the full Mamma Kowalski treatment. Good luck".  
  
Ben whispered with a smile, "Oh dear".  
  
And Ben did he got the full works. He had breakfast, Dinner and supper in bed. His pillows fluffed and she even made sure that he took his medicine on time. Ben thought is this was what the mother treatment was like. Ray was a lucky man he thought. Ben wondered what his own mother would have been like. It made him sad to think about it. But it warmed him that Mr Kowalski treated him so kindly and motherly.  
  
It was their last night visiting their son. But it was also their wedding anniversary.  
  
Ray had his mother down taking her final lesson before going home. When a little voice came from behind him.  
  
Ray turned to see Liam walking in without his crutches.   
  
Ray ran to Liam "Liam you did it" swinging him around.  
  
Liam laughed, "Yes Ray. No more stinky crutches. Ray who is that lady"?  
  
Putting Liam down, "Liam this is my Mum. Mum this is Liam".  
  
They chatted for ages with Liam and Liam's mother. The words that struck Mrs Kowalski's heart were Mrs O'Neil. She said, "You're the angel's mother".  
  
Mr Kowalski was looking after Ben even though he was grand getting around on his crutches.   
  
Ben sat by him, "Sir I never thanked you for helping so thank you. You saved my life".  
  
Mr Kowalski blushed, "It was noting Ben. Your family now and look out for family". Before Ben could answer Ray and his mum arrived back.  
  
That evening Ray gave his mother a diamond tennis bracelet and his dad tickets to a classic car show that was been held in Chicago for their anniversary. They were so happy but so sad to be leaving.  
  
Ben stood steadying himself and took Mrs Kowalski by the arm and Mr Kowalski followed them to the porch. Their waited a very fancy horse drawn carriage waiting to take them for an evening of dinner and dancing.  
  
Ben shifted nervously, "I ah didn't know what to get you. So I ah hope you have a good time"?  
  
They were so happy. It was the best anniversary that they ever had. It was all they could talk about on the flight home. And how their son and hopefully someday their son in law. Was doing fantastic and how happy their son was.  
  
That night as Ray lay next to Ben kissing him sweetly, "Ben, Ben thank you so much what did I do be so lucky to have you"?  
  
Ben kissed Ray back, "I think I'm the lucky one Ray".   
  


  
 

* * *

End Diefenbaker's Ranch part9 by Vicki Tub 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
